Missions in GTA V
The following is a list of missions featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V.''' ''There are a total of 69 story missions. Ludendorff,North Yankton Prologue * Prologue: In 2004, Michael, Trevor and Brad are robbing a bank in Ludendorff, North Yankton, where police officers arrives. However, during their attempted getaway, their SUV is eventually destroyed by a train, the trio must escape on foot. Los Santos Missions Simeon Yetarian * Franklin and Lamar: Franklin and his best friend Lamar must repossess a pair of high end sports cars and return them to Simeon's dealership. * Repossession: Franklin must repossess a green motorcycle for his boss Simeon Yetarian with assistance of Lamar from the owner and his Vagos cohorts. * Complications: Franklin has to break into Michael's house and repossess his son's car without being detected by anyone on the property. Lamar Davis * Chop: Lamar plans to earn some extra cash by getting into the kidnapping business, as he attempts to kidnap a Ballas member name D. * The Long Stretch: Lamar and Stretch, who has been released from prison, have set up a deal with 'D', which turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas, so the trio must escape from the Ballas and later the cops. Michael De Santa * Father/Son: Michael and Franklin try to save Jimmy from a bunch of gangsters who have stolen Michael's yacht. * Marriage Counseling: Michael and Franklin must chase a tennis coach who had been caught cheating with Michael's wife. Afterwards, Michael tears down a house that the coach was hiding, which turns out to be the home of a gangster. * Daddy's Little Girl: Michael and Jimmy go on a bike ride on Vespucci Beach where they have a race. Afterwards, Jimmy shows Michael a boat in the ocean where Tracey is at a party and Michael goes and gets her, as he escapes, two men from the boat attempts to kill the father and daughter. Lester Crest * Friend Request: As a favor, Michael breaks into the Lifeinvader HQ and plants in a bomb in their latest prototype phone on the founder of the website. * Casing the Jewel Store: Scout out and plan for the upcoming Job. (Dumb Aproach) ** Carbine Rifles : Steal some Carbine Rifles from the police. (Smart Aproach) ** Bugstars Equipment : Steal an exterminator van. ** BZ Gas Grenades : Steal a van containing gas grenades. * Hotel Assassination: Franklin has to assassinate a target who is checking out of a hotel in Richman. * The Multi Target Assassination: Franklin has to assasinate four targets spread across town, within a timelimit. *The Vice Assassination: Franklin has to assassinate a target who is about to meet a prostitute. *The Bus Assassination: Franklin has to pick up passangers from bus stops around the city until he finds the target. *The Construction Assassination: Franklin has to clear out a construction site full of enemies and go to the top of the construction to find his target. Heists * The Jewel Store Job: Rob a Portola Drive jewelery store. Blaine County Missions Trevor Philips * Mr. Philips: After seeing a report on the news about the Vangelico armed robbery and he recognises Michael, he goes out and monopolizes Blaine County's methamphetamine business while murdering members of The Lost MC. * Nervous Ron: Trevor is furious after some members of The Lost MC ransacked his trailer and broke one of his collectible statues. He wants revenge, but he also wants their arms dealing business, so he sets about killing two birds with one stone and murders The Lost MC with assistance from his best friend Ron. * Friends Reunited: Trevor drives to Los Santos to meet Michael with his friend Wade. Tao Cheng * Trevor Philips Industries: Trevor gets a call from Chef, his crystal meth manufacturer, who tells him that the Aztecas are attacking his meth lab because they believe Trevor has kidnapped their leader Ortega. * Crystal Maze: Trevor destroys a rival meth manufacturer's base of operations. Los Santos Missions 2 Trevor Philips * Scouting the Port: Scout the Port of Los Santos to prepare to rob Merryweather Security. (Freighter and Offshore Method) ** Minisub: Steal a submarine off a freighter (Only Offshore Method) ** Cargobob: Steal the cargobob from Fort Zancudo. Michael De Santa * Fame or Shame: When Michael and Trevor hear that Tracey is trying out for Fame or Shame, they go to the auditions to stop her. During the audition, the duo must chase Lazlow after he performs a sexual pose on Tracey. Federal Investigation Bureau * Dead Man Walking: Infiltrate the city morgue to confirm the death of an FIB suspect. Then, escape IAA agents from the building. * Three's Company: Michael, Franklin and Trevor must retrieve the Mr. K from the IAA. * By The Book: Torture Mr. K as Trevor to help Michael and Agent Dave Norton assassinate a suspect. Michael De Santa * Did Somebody Say Yoga?: Michael decides to give Yoga a try with his wife and her instructor to see what it's like. Lamar Davis * Hood Safari: Franklin, Trevor and Lamar fight their way through an ambush on Grove Street after a drug deal with Ballas members initially goes wrong. Devin Weston * I Fought The Law: Steal an Entity XF and a Cheetah for Weston. * Eye In The Sky: Steal the Z-Type. * Deep Inside: Steal the JB 700. * Pack Man: Complete the list and deliver the cars to Paleto Bay. Solomon Richards * Mr. Richards: Persuade Rocco Pelosi to obey Solomon's wishes for the movie. Martin Madrazo * Caida Libre: Shoot down Madrazo's cousin's plane to retrieve a package Heists * The Merryweather Heist: Rob Merryweather of a high-tech device, whether in the docks or out at sea. * Blitz Play: ** Masks: Buy masks at a Vespucci Beach mask shop ** Boiler Suits: Buy boiler suits at Ammu-Nation. ** Trash Truck: Steal a garbage truck ** Tow Truck Steal a tow truck Blaine County Missions 2 Trevor Philips * Minor Turbulence: Steal weapons from a Merryweather cargo plane. * Predator: Kill the remaining O'Neil Brothers * Derailed: Michael and Trevor hijack a train to nab whatever gold or loot it contains. Federal Investigation Bureau * Paleto Score Setup: Scout out the bank and police of Paleto Bay ** Military Hardware * Monkey Business: Steal nerve gas from a research facility. Heists * The Paleto Score: Rob the bank in Paleto Bay to finance a raid on a research facility. Los Santos Missions 3 Trevor Philips * Hang Ten: Purchase the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after Trevor murders Floyd and his girlfriend. * Surveying the Score: Scout out the Union Depository Tower (Subtle Aproach) ** Stingers: Steal a Police Transporter from the South Los Santos police station ** Gauntlets: Steal and modify 3 Bravado Gauntlets (Obvious Aproach) **Driller: Steal a driller from a warehouse in La Mesa **Sidetracked: Steal a train in Grand Senora Desert Michael De Santa * Bury the Hatchet: Discover the truth of what happened after the failed North Yankton heist nine years prior. * Reuniting the Family: Reunite the family at Dr. Freidlander's. Lester Crest * Cleaning Out the Bureau: Prepare to break into the FIB. (Covert Aproach) **Fire Truck: Steal a Fire Truck Franklin Clinton * Fresh Meat: Michael has been kidnapped by Triad members and being tortured in a meat packing facility. It's up to Franklin to find and rescue him. * Lamar Down: Save Lamar from the Ballas. Federal Investigation Bureau * The Wrap Up: Escape from the Kortz Center after an ambush from rival FIB members, IAA agents, and a platoon from Merryweather Security. Solomon Richards * The Ballad of Rocco: Kill Rocco Pelosi after he and his accompliance attacks Soloman Richard. * Legal Trouble: Retrieve the film reel from Weston's assistant * Meltdown: Attend the premiere of Meltdown. However, Devin Weston arrives to reveal to Michael that he send a platoon of Merryweather Security to murder his family. It's up to Michael to save his family and kill the Merryweather agents. Heists * The Bureau Raid: Break into the FIB Building to retrieve incriminating information against Steve Haines as FIB agents raid to attack Franklin, Michael and their accompliance. * The Big Score: Rob four tons of gold bullion from the Union Depository Tower. Then, escape from Merryweather Security and the cops. Endings Federal Investigation Bureau *Something Sensible: Chase and kill Trevor Philips. Devin Weston * The Time's Come: Chase and kill Michael De Santa. Lester Crest''' * The Third Way: Fight off troops of Merryweather and FIB, before hunting down and killing Steve Haines, Stretch, Wei Cheng and Devin Weston. Side Missions *The Good Husband - Amanda calls Michael, telling him she is in police custody after a misunderstanding at Didier Sachs, and asks for him to rescue her or not. *Parenting 101 - Jimmy gets kidnapped by internet geeks who he has been "trolling" and calls Michael to request rescue. *Doting Dad - Tracey calls Michael, telling him she is being followed by a creepy guy asks for help. *Strangers and Freaks - Meet random characters and do various jobs for them. Category:GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V